


An Early Candlenights Gift

by caseyd1a



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, a different kind of present, aw geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyd1a/pseuds/caseyd1a
Summary: Taako wanted to surprise Kravitz but, things didn't go quite as planned.





	An Early Candlenights Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthehelperdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthehelperdog/gifts).



> This is a Candlenights Gift to my very good friend who encourages me to keep on keepin on! So glad you messaged me about Taakitz all that time ago and it has fueled our friendship! I hope you have a lovely holiday, Helper!
> 
> (Also check out her Angus and Kravitz blog ask-reaper-and-son.tumblr.com ! It's amazing and fantastic!)

Taako stood looking in the mirror. He adjusted his outfit. He was wearing two large red ribbons tied in big bows on the front. When Kravitz got home he was gonna freak. Taako couldn’t help the mischievous smile that crept across his face.

For months now they had been playing a sort of game. Who could make the other more flustered?

Kravitz had gotten Taako really good last week. Taako had come home from work and Kravitz had been nowhere to be found which was strange on normal days Kravitz got home before him. After Taako had been home for maybe twenty minutes there was a knock at the door.

As he made his way to the door he heard “Open up, it’s the police!”

He hesitated. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well… not recently anyway. “One minute.” Taako made sure his new umbra staff was close. He opened the door and there he was.

Kravitz stood in the doorway in full cop getup. The fitted, navy blue shirt had the top three buttons undone showing Kravitz’s chest hair. He had on mirrored aviators. He peered over the top edge of the glasses. “I heard that you were a bad boy and I’m here to take you in.” He smirked seductively and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

Taako’s face was the same bright red as the bows he was now wearing. What made it worse is every time Taako thought about it he got embarrassed all over again. 

He’d been in his office today and it happened to cross his mind and Ren asked him  _ five times _ if he was okay. 

But, he would not be out done which is what had led to this outfit. This early Candlenights gift. Tonight was the last chance until after the holidays. Angus would be home tomorrow from Lucas’ dumb school where he lived most of the year.

Taako unbraided his hair and fluffed it out. He adjusted the bow around his chest then went to slip on his pair of strappy red heels. He found himself giggling at what he imagined Kravitz’s face would look like coming through the door and seeing him.

Nope, this was certainly not a Candlenights gift either of them would soon forget.

He checked the time and strutted out into the foyer. He practiced a couple different poses. He sat on the entryway table and crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. He tried leaning against the wall with one foot up on the wall with his hands kind of behind his head. He tried laying on the entryway table leaning his head in his hands and crossing his ankles.

He hopped down. If he posed like that Kravitz wouldn’t be able to really see the bows. Taako refluffed his bows and fixed his hair and that’s when he heard Kravitz coming up to the door but, he was … talking to someone? He heard the key in the lock and with a speed he didn't know he possessed he found himself hiding in the coat closet.

“He’s gonna be so excited you were able to come home early even if he acts like he’s not.” Kravitz finished saying.

“I hope so, sir. I’m very excited to be able to help him with baking Candlenights treats this year.” Angus responded.

“Taako!? Guess who’s here!?” Kravitz called out.

Taako stood silently in the coat closet covering his mouth wishing he could be anywhere else.

“Sir? I-I came home early! I can help with the cooking now!” Angus called out.

Taako tried to keep his breathing calm. He couldn’t let Angus see him like this! Taako looked down at his outfit and felt his face grow hot. The tips of his ears burned. Fuck.

The only things in the coat closet was a pink-tinted, see-through raincoat and a jean jacket that only went down to his belly button. Taako rested his face in his hands while he listened to Kravitz and Angus roam the house looking for him. 

“He left his bag and his stone of farspeech. That’s not like him.” He heard Kravitz’s voice moving back towards the front of the house.

“Should we be worried?” Angus sounded like he was already worried.

“Let’s call around and see if anyone’s seen him, yeah?” Kravitz offered.

Taako listened to them proceed to call everyone, He couldn’t make out what everyone said but, it had to be along the lines of ‘no, I haven’t seen that beautiful amazing elf’.

After what felt like an eternity he heard someone get up from the dining room. The footsteps were heading towards him and he tried to breathe as quietly as possible. The footsteps stopped just outside of the door. 

Taako could feel his heart beating wildly. _ What if Angus found him like this?! _ He wouldn’t ever be able to look at him again. He’d have to move. He’d have to cut off all his ties, pack up, and go.

“Angus, Susan didn’t pick up. Can you just run over there and check?” Kravitz asked just from the other side of the door.

“Taako hates her. Why would he be over there willingly?” Angus asked moving towards the front door.

“Maybe the Candlenights spirit reached his heart and he forgave her for bringing a store bought pie to our dinner party.” Kravitz suggested.

Taako had to put his hands over his mouth. He would  _ never _ forgive her for that. He would say over his dead body but, even then he wouldn’t. How dare she bring a store bought pie to Taako’s dinner party. She knew months ahead of time. She had plenty of time to prepare a proper desert but, instead she brought a store bought pie from Fantasy Costco.

He had to take a deep breath to keep from saying something out loud. He felt like Kravitz knew he was in here. That dope probably used his soul sight.

“Okay, sir. I’ll be right back.” Angus left.

Taako heard the front door close then the closet door was ripped open. “TAAKO WHAT ARE YOU DO-” Kravitz started to chastise him and then his eyes found Taako and his jaw dropped open.

Taako waved with a guilty smile. “H-Happy Candlenights, thug.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pie thing was not my idea I got it from an animation. The animation was done by PixelLight Art and the audio is from a series by Chris Fleming!


End file.
